Pickin' Wildflowers
by ThisDivaLovesMattHardy
Summary: Nick and Sara go on a picnic, just the two of them. What happens from there? Who knows.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not, never have, and never will own any of these characters or song lyrics.

**SUMMARY: **Nick and Sara go on a picnic, just the two of them. I know it's probably not that good, but this idea came to me and I just figured 'Hey, why not?'

**_Hey baby whatcha doin' this evening?  
_****_Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?  
_****_I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado  
_****_And I iced down a six-pack.  
_**

She was a brunette, average height, Her hair fell to her shoulders, and she brushed a stray strand out of her eyes. She changed her into a clean set of clothes and closed her locker door. Just as she does so, he steps next to her – the handsome, 5'10" frame of Nick Stokes was there as she looked up.

"Sara Sidle, do you have any plans for tonight?" he asked, smiling his million-dollar smiled and looking at her with his warm, deep brown eyes.

"No, Nicholas Stokes, why?" Sara asked, smiling and looking at him.

"I just figured that, since neither of us have plans, maybe we could make them," he said with another one of those smiles, his eyes sparkling.

"What did you have in mind?" Sara asked, looking at him skeptically.

"I know a nice little place on the outskirts of town, by the deserted railroad tracks. I figured we could, you know…" his voice trailed.

"No, I don't know, Nick. Tell me."

"I figured we could have a picnic. It'd be relaxing, give us a break from work," he said, innocently, but his eyes were shining with mischief.

"A picnic…. Really?" She looked at him, and his expression made her smile. "Okay, sounds good, Nicky."

"Great. I'll pick you up around six, Sar."

"See you then," Sara smiled. Nick raised his eyebrows, grinned, and walked out.

Sara shook her head, and put her sunglasses on. "Nick, Nick, Nick," she muttered to herself as she walked out.

**_  
Hey Daisy don't you worry 'bout your mama  
_****_Like 007 we can keep it covert  
_****_Undercover on the ground by the water  
_****_Gonna get a little peace… on Earth  
_**

Nick pulled his black Expedition into Sara's driveway. He was early, so he decided to wait a minute before going up to the door. His wait was shortened, though, when she came walking out. The stunning brunette was wearing a knee-length black dress and black flat dress sandals. Her hair was down and diamond studs graced her ears.

"Mighty dressed up, aren't you?" he asked. He was wearing tight black jeans and a maroon dress shirt with the top two buttons open.

"I don't think so," she said. "So… what did you bring to eat?"

"Chicken, steaks, and burgers."

Sara punched his arm.

"Jeez, Sidle, I was only joking! Where'd you learn to hit like that?" he grinned. "But no, really, I brought salads and fruit, and something special for dessert."

"Ooh, what is it?" she asked with wide, interested eyes.

"Wait and see," he grinned.

A few minutes later, they got out in an empty parking lot by the side of the road. Nick took the picnic basket out of the back seat and led Sara down a path leading away from the road and the parking lot. The path led to a clearing where a large red- and white-checkered blanket was laid out.

"So…" Nick said, sitting down on the blanket and opening the basket, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll have some of that salad," Sara replied.

Nick opened the bowl and picked up two pieces of crisp, green lettuce with a fork. He held it out to her and just as she went to take it he moved it away and held it up to his lips. Sara laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Nick!"

"What?" he said, grinning. "Have a bite."

Sara moved to eat the crisp, green leaves. Before she had a chance to, though, he moved the fork again and put it into his mouth. Their lips were barely an inch apart.

"Mmm, that's good," Nick said with a mouthful of lettuce.

"Nicholas Stokes, you had best let me have some," Sara replied, looking at him.

Nick grinned, then opened his mouth wide for a second before shutting it again.

Before Sara could think about what she was doing, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Nick's.

"Mmm, salad with Nicky Stokes dressing. Best I've ever had," she smiled.

**_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
_****_Got a spot way back in the woods,  
_**_**Sneak away for a couple of hours  
**__**You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers**_

_**Hey baby Mother Nature is waitin'  
**__**And love's bloomin' like a cherry tree  
**__**Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollinating  
**__**Dive on in like honeybees.  
**_

"There's more where that came from."

She kissed him again, fully enjoying every moment. She could smell his sweet cologne – oh how she loved that smell…

Sara broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "A delicious main course," she said, smiling. "Now, what's for dessert?"

Nick grinned at her. He reached into the basket at his side and took out a Snickers bar. He opened it and tore off a chunk. He held it up to her lips. When she went to take a bite, he pulled it away and placed it in his mouth, holding it between his teeth.

"Stokes!" she said, tackling Nick and laying on top of him, pinning him down. She took the chunk of Snickers bar and popped it into her mouth. "Your turn to play 'come and get it'!"

Nick placed his hand at the back of her head and gently pulled her lips to his, kissing her again, but more passionately this time.

"Mmm, even better than the last," he said. Sara smiled, and kissed him again.

**_Take a trail ride if you know what I mean  
_****_Hey baby, won't you come with me?_**

"Nick, I'm cold."

"In this Vegas heat? Here, let me warm you up," he said, with his million-dollar smile. He pulled her close to him, draped a spare blanket over them, and wrapped his big, warm arms around her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she smiled.

There were a few moments of silence while the two CSIs snuggled together. Nick finally broke the silence.

"Hey, did I ever tell you what I thought, the first time I saw you?" Nick asked her with a small smile.

"No, what?" Sara asked.

"I believe Mr. Kenny Chesney said it best. _One word, that's all you said. Something in your voice caused me to turn my head. Your smile just captured me, and you were in my future as far as I could see…_" he sang, doing his best Kenny Chesney impression.

"Aww! Really?" Sara asked, smiling widely.

"Yeah, and _When I close my eyes you're all I see. In the dark of night, you're in my dreams,_" he sang, continuing with the medley.

Sara's eyes began to fill with tears as Nick continued with his rendition of Kenny Chesney classics. "_With your arms warm around me, and when your eyes look deep into me it's unstoppable… Baby, anything is possible. Anything I wanna be, any dream I wanna dream I can because of your love. Anywhere I ever go, with all of my heart I know I am the man I am because of your love..._" he finished. A tear was falling down the brunette's soft cheek, so Nick brushed it away. He smiled at her and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"I love you, Sara Sidle."

**_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?_**  
_**Got a spot way back in the woods,  
**__**Sneak away for a couple of hours  
**__**You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers**_

**_Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
_**_**Got a spot way back in the woods,  
**__**Sneak away for a couple of hours  
**__**You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers**_


End file.
